Scimitar (Kenji)
|type = One-handed Curved Sword |quest = Not applicable |obtainmake = Unspecified monster drop in the forested areas outside the |unique skill = }} The «'Scimitar'» (偃月刀) is a one-handed curved sword that is obtained as a rare drop from unnamed monsters on the of in ,SAOK: Unexpected Meetings in the forested area outside the .SAOK: Inbetweeners IV Up to eight enhancements can be attempted on the «Scimitar».SAOK: The Karma Scales The «Scimitar» was already in Kenji Hiroshi's possession as of December 3rd 2022, and had been upgraded to +4. It remained his primary weapon, having been enhanced to +8 in the coming weeks,SAOK Timeline and seen action against «Zagan the Exile»''SAOK: The Eventful Taurus'' and « » respectively.SAOK: The Moneymaking Crusade It was likewise the primary weapon used by Fujimaru Nakamura from November 24th 2022 until he joined «Brightscale». At full enhancement a «Scimitar» yielded to Kenji a «Razor Ingot» when converted for reforging. This item, when forged by Akiye, yielded the «Razer» curved-sword.SAOK: New Year Resolutions Appearance The «Scimitar» is a yellow-edged sword with a simple bar-shaped guard.SAOK: Pushing the Frontier Although powerful the blade was prone to damage, specifically along its curved edge. The sheath of the «Scimitar» was pitch black and typically hung from the waist.SAOK: The Business of Grinding Shorter players, however, were required to wear the blade strapped to their backs to avoid having the sheath trail along the ground.SAOK: Inbetweeners I Attributes The overall viability of the «Scimitar» extends to late , though Kenji wielded his until the very early stages of the .Brightscale Tours It wasn't until the that Kenji seriously pursued a superior weapon.SAOK: Braving the Depths Under Fujimaru his «Scimitar» upgraded to +6 (4S2D) showed its usefulness throughout the 4th Floor, where it was used doubly during the acquisition quest for the «Dancing» and against the monsters of «Caldera Lake» to great effect.SAOK: Inbetweeners III It was still his primary weapon on the 5th Floor.SAOK: Inbetweeners V It was correctly noted by Akiye that the «Scimitar» was a low-durability item, with the edge in particular failing under stress. It was for this reason she cited Kenji's decision to sink 3 of its enhancements to Durability when a player, later revealed to be Fujimaru, asked her to enhance his own «Scimitar» with 4 to Sharpness; Fujimaru ultimately decided to enhance his «Scimitar» to +4 (3S1D), based on Akiye's suggestion. He further enhanced his weapon to +6 (4S2D) with a further enhancement to Durability based on Akiye's suggestion and was highly pleased with the results. At +4 (3S1D) the «Scimitar» consistently produced the highest DPS of the three damage-dealers of the party facing «Zagan the Exile» with said damage-dealers consisting of Kenji, Airi and Sojiro. Kenji finalized his enhancement of the «Scimitar» to +8 (5S3D) between the 15th and 17th of December 2022. The last boss Kenji engaged with his «Scimitar» +8 was the « » during the « » quest on the 4th Floor. The «Scimitar» was ultimately outclassed by both «Razer», which was wielded by Kenji, and «Shmargor's Crescent», which was wielded by Fujimaru, respectively.Shmargor's CrescentRazer Known users *Kenji Hiroshi. *Fujimaru Nakamura. Author's notes Behind the scenes *When creating the «Scimitar» its stats were intended to be comparable to the « » and « ». As the story progressed however it ended up becoming a mirror of the «Anneal Blade». *Both Kenji and Fujimaru wielded the «Scimitar». Both were also point-of-view characters. Trivia *The attack-power of the «Scimitar» is similar to that of the « » and «Pale Edge» at their respective stages of enhancement.SAOK: The Twin Sword Conundrum This leads Kenji to claim that the «Scimitar» is the curved-swords answer to the «Anneal Blade» and is thus viable until the early 4th Floor. *The «Scimitar» was put forward for one section of the Sword Art Online Fanon's 7th Year Polls in 2019, specifically the "Best Weapon" category.SAO Fanon 7th Anniversary The «Scimitar» lost the poll, having not received a single vote.SAO Fanon 7th Anniversary results References & notes References Notes Category:Weapon